Caught in the Act
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. It's thursday night and Madison makes a bet with Zoe about Misty and Cordelia's relationship, but Zoe can't believe they really have a thing. Meanwhile, Cordelia and Misty watch a movie in the living room.


"_Imagine me and you_? Oh God, those two can't be any gayer." Madison whispered, watching the two women sitting on the couch. They were covered with a blanket, watching a cheesy movie on the screen.

"What are you saying?"

"Fifty bucks that they end fucking in the middle of the living room." Madison stated, turning around and heading to her room. Zoe followed her, asking why did she think that. "I'm going to sleep, I have an audition tomorrow and I have to look even more perfect." she said before closing the door.

"Goodnight." the other girl whispered, entering her room and getting into bed.

* * *

"Did you like the movie?" Cordelia asked an hour later, turning off the DVD. Her head was resting on Misty's shoulder, and she could feel Misty's hand caressing her own under the blanket.

"I loved it." the witch answered, swallowing the popcorn she had in ther mouth and moving her head a little to place a soft kiss on the woman's lips. She loved to spent time with Cordelia, it didn't matter if they were on the greenhouse, walking on the street or watching a movie in the sofa. "And I love you too." she added, kissing Cordelia again and again. Their kisses started to become more passionate, the cold room getting warmer second by second. Misty softly pushed the headmistress against the couch, leaving the blanket aside and sitting on her lap.

"Misty, not here. Someone could see us" Cordelia whispered, her eyes already dark with lust.

"C'mon Dee, we are alone, there ain't no one who can see us." the witch tempted her, speaking with the husky voice that made Cordelia go crazy and forget that the doors were unlocked. The blonde answered with her lips leaning forward to kiss her, their tongues battling against each other. Their hands parted to touch the each other's bodies, still with their tongues intertwined, pulling back and forth.

Misty was the one who took the next step first. She softly touched the woman's knee, then stretched to her thigh. When they parted to catch their breath they finally made eye contact. For months Cordelia hadn't been able to really look at those forest green eyes that she loved so much. She bent down to lick Cordelia's earlobe, while the headmistress was buried in Misty's blonde hair. She gently moved her hands down to touch her lover's hip. Her hands slowly made their way under Misty's dress, pulling it up and getting rid of it before lowering her hand and and running it against Misty's inner thigh and softly caressing her already wet opening. She pressed her fingers inside, feeling the wetness creep out against her skin. The tips of her fingers slowly pressed Misty's until she could not enter any further, making the woman let out a soft moan.

"Oh my fuckin' God, Dee." Misty moaned again. Curling her fingers, and firmly massaging upwards, Cordelia let out a gasp while watching Misty close her eyes and lean her head backwards, moaning with every press of Cordelia's fingers. She saw the woman reaching her climax and attempting to suppress her moans and whimpers, not wanting to wake up the students.

But it was too late. Zoe, half asleep, had started walking to the kitchen in hopes of making a cup of hot chocolate for Kyle when she saw the blue light of the screen out of the corner of her eye. _They must have left it on, _she innocently thought, changing her direction and entering the room. It was then when she realized that the two women were actually there. Misty was facing the door, naked on top of Cordelia. She had her eyes closed and moaned softly.

"What the-" Zoe exclaimed, not hiding her surprise. She finally remembered Madison's words, just two hours before. She saw Misty open her eyes and look at her, at the same time that Cordelia turned her head in her direction. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't see anything, I swear." she muttered, covering her eyes with her hands and awkwardly standing there for a second before running upstairs. Still on the couch, Misty looked down to Cordelia, who had drawn back her wet hand out of Misty and breathed heavily. Their eyes met, both women consternated by the girl's interruption. And then they burst into laughs, turning the tv off before picking up Misty's clothes and running to the bedroom.


End file.
